


Aftermath

by ElipticSea



Series: Decode [8]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Human!Jan, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire!Jackie, jankie, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElipticSea/pseuds/ElipticSea
Summary: Jan knows the truth, so what happens next
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Series: Decode [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734787
Kudos: 12





	Aftermath

After several hours of listening to Alexis’s explanation of ‘the shadow world’ as it was apparently called, Jan went home, now laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling fan watching it spin slowly, doing his best to ignore the almost constant buzzing of his phone as some of his, not as human as he previously thought, friends tried to get a hold of him.

Part of him felt bad for ignoring them, they had just wanted to protect him which he understood, he just needed time, and this new revelation shook his entire world. Vampires, witches, werewolves, fairies, this was supposed to be stuff of fiction but he had seen the burns healing on Jackie’s arms from the sun, Alexis showed him some of his magic and thinking back he can remember so many odd things that now, with this new context, made sense.

One night while in London with Stephanie’s child Lagoona had insisted on not being able to perform a specific night, himself and Rosé had just written off as the other queen being tired and wanting a break, but that wasn’t it, the night they took off had been a full moon.

He had thought it was weird the way Jackie and Gigi reacted when he had cut his finger at Rock’s birthday party, but chalked it up to them being squeamish. It also explained why both of them reacted so strangely when Jan had pointed out the blood on Gigi’s sleeve the other night.

He also recalls going to lend Crystal a necklace but Crystal had dropped as if he’d been burned, well he had been, the necklace was made of iron, Crystal had played it off like he was just clumsy before pretending to get distracted by something else, all while cradling his injured hand, which Jan hadn’t made note of at the time.

So many things now made sense but at the same time now nothing made sense. Alexis had offered Jan an out, witches had memory potions and a vampire could have simply compel him to forget. He could forget, ditch this existential crisis he was having and have his life go back to normal, well at least seemingly normal. Himself not remembering wouldn’t change the truth, all of this was real, so many of his friends weren’t human and it bothered him that that it didn’t bother him. Nothing about any them of changed, except that maybe he’ll be more sympathetic toward dietary restrictions and times of the month now.

Finally rolling over and grabbing his phone

**From Lagoona:**

Alex told me about what happened with Darius, are you ok??

Let me know if you need anything

I know Alex said he explained things but if you have any questions I can help

Charlie please just let me know if you’re ok

**From Brita:**

Please answer Lagoona with at least an ok because he’s driving me nuts

**6 missed calls from Lagoona**

**From Lagoona:**

Brita is threatening to take my phone, so ill ease up,

**1 missed call from Lagoona**

**From Brita:**

Her phone has been confiscated, take your time honey

Jan smiled fondly sending Lagoona purple and blue hearts telling him that he is ok, that he just needs time to adjust.

Jan’s finger then hovered over Jackie’s contact, hesitating a few seconds before hitting call.

It only rang once before he heard “Charlie?”

“Hey Dari.” He responded softly, sensing the anxiety in the sound of Jackie’s voice.

“How… how are you doing?”

“I’m okay.” Jan said honestly “It’s just a lot to take in and definitely not how I expected the night to go.”

“Understandably.” Jackie chuckled.

“I do want you to know that knowing everything now, doesn’t change what I said earlier.”

“It doesn’t?”

“Nope, but if you’re about to go into one of those stereotypical “I’m too dangerous for you” speeches that always happens in vampire fiction, then I will change my mind while also smacking you upside the head.”

“I thought you liked clichés.” Jackie teased. “There are certainly several risks; that have kept me from saying anything sooner. However if you’re willing to take things slow… I am definitely willing to give us a shot, if you are.” Jackie’s voice was soft and Jan could hear the smile in her words.

“Definitely. So tell me, what’s vampire etiquette for a first date?”

“You’re free Friday right?”

“Indeed I am.”

“Well then you find out on Friday.”

“Looking forward to it handsome.”

They ended the call and Jan just smiled up at the ceiling.

A few miles away Jackie laid in bed doing the same thing, the happiness he felt in that moment drowned out all the doubts he had originally had…but he knew they were very much still there.


End file.
